


Cutest Thing

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nah mate that's adorable, Winter Festival 2020, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Selphie took it upon herself and bought them all matching knit sweaters.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Island Closest to Hell, Winter Festival 2020





	Cutest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the FF8 Winter Festival 2020! Week 1 prompt: Sweater
> 
> Thank you for hosting!!!

Selphie took it upon herself and bought them all matching knit sweaters. Specifically the ugly kind, with the bright colors and huge obnoxious print. Seifer's immediate thought was, "burn it," but then she somehow convinced them all to put the things on. 

Leonhart in a stupid sweater was already pretty great, but then Selphie surprised everyone by diving under the roomy hem and managing to fit both their heads through the neck hole. 

Leonhart was annoyed for like, two seconds. Then he scoffed, actually scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

It was the absolute cutest thing Seifer had ever seen. 


End file.
